The present invention relates to a heat-preserving appliance for cups and, more particularly, to a heat-preserving appliance for cups containing coffee, tea, soup and so forth, so as to maintain the temperature of the contents to preserve the taste and flavor of the same for a considerably long period of time.
Most of the existing appliances for the above stated purpose are of the burner type relying on the combustion of a liquid or solid fuel, the portable cooking-stove type or the electric heater type.
Among these types of heat-preserving appliances, the burner type the portable stove type of devices are designed mainly for heating rather than heat insulation and, therefore, they require a complicated structure, as well as a large size. At the same time, the use a fuel tank is indispensable, which renders the appliance not suitable for use on a table for enjoying a dinner. Concerning the electric heater type appliance, the structure is also complicated due to the heating coils incorporated in the device. In addition, the device of this type cannot be used unless electric power is available.
Furthermore, it is to be pointed out that these conventional heat-preserving and/or heating appliances have been considered and designed independently from and irrespective of the vessels for coffee, tea or soup, so that they do not match well the vessel in shape, structure and design, and, therefore, they cannot be used without spoiling the familiar atmosphere of the dinner.